


［海梅］有驚無險

by orphan_account



Series: 紅酒與海 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 原創CP, 原創角色 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 「是愛著我的吧？」平穩的聲音說，月亮從雲後升起，照亮了梅洛的表情，提問的人垂著眼，海因莫名覺得呼吸有點困難。
Relationships: Merlot/Hine
Series: 紅酒與海 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185191





	［海梅］有驚無險

**Author's Note:**

> 我家的原創CP！
> 
> 是梅洛加戲惡作劇嚇唬海因的作死日常，甜到掉牙，直戳我性癖。

「太久了。」

梅洛搓了搓有點被凍僵了的指尖，一臉哀怨的說著，報復似的想往來人臉上摸。海因靈巧的偏頭閃過了一下，卻沒預料到從頸後摸進圍巾裡偷來的第二下，他縮著脖子，忍不住毫無形象的尖叫出聲：「好冰！你有必要嗎？」梅洛戴著口罩，笑到眼鏡起了霧，抓過海因沒有那麼冰冷的手，連同自己的，放進大衣口袋。「讓我等了那麼久，你又好意思了？」海因聽見梅洛吸了吸鼻子，從口袋拿出暖暖包，動作輕巧的塞到梅洛的後頸，再小心的幫他把圍巾整理好。鏡片後的眼睛眨了眨，眼角微彎，很是滿意的樣子。

心情大好的梅洛拉下口罩，親暱的在海因臉上落下一吻，然後拉著還楞在原地的海因往回家的路上邁開步伐。「不過，」海因踉蹌了下，好不容易跟上梅洛的腳步：「怎麼突然來接我回家？」平常懶得家門都不想出的人，突然在只有10度的冬日說要來探班，也太過稀奇了，於是海因好奇的問。梅洛停下腳步，海因正感到疑惑，看梅洛側過身來，稍嫌昏暗的街道只有幾盞路燈，而梅洛酒紅色的雙眼逆著光也很明亮，此刻直直盯著他看，情緒被巧妙的藏進了鏡片射下的陰影中。

他們靠得很近，海因可以清楚的聽見梅洛清淺的呼吸聲。沒來由的，自己的心跳不自覺的快了些，甚至有加快的趨勢，這讓他有不太好的預感。「海因。」口罩半掩著的唇勾著曖昧的弧度，一開一合，清楚的兩個字，輕聲的、低沉的、不疾不徐的，他卻不自覺的屏息。

梅洛感覺自己口袋裡握著的海因的手，反射性的縮了一下，於是他輕柔的分開那修長的每一根手指，修剪圓潤的指甲有意無意蹭過因不明原因而出了汗的掌心，與之相扣，緩慢而堅定的，卻沒有一絲安撫的意味。「是愛著我的吧？」平穩的聲音說，月亮從雲後升起，照亮了梅洛的表情，提問的人垂著眼，海因莫名覺得呼吸有點困難。

「當然。」

同意的嗯了一聲，梅洛捧著海因的臉，側頭就這樣吻上去，甚至悄悄伸出舌尖，挑逗似的勾住對方的。海因被這突然的舉動嚇得僵著身子，放在梅洛肩膀上的手微微推拒著。從剛才開始就發昏的腦袋現在更加混亂，直到梅洛像是滿意了放開他，分開前還在他的唇瓣上啃上一口，海因有點崩潰，扶著額說：「為什麼、突然在街上——」不管是奇怪的問題、奇怪的表情還是莫名其妙的吻——梅洛輕笑出聲，抬手摀住了海因的嘴，輕聲說：「外面很冷不是嗎？不如我們回家再繼續？」盯著梅洛快速掃過唇瓣的舌尖，又聽著梅洛意有所指的話，沉默的整路上他都感到喉嚨發乾。

「梅洛⋯⋯！」

一進門就被壓在玄關的地板上，海因終於忍無可忍的的抓住了梅洛不安份的雙手。而梅洛維持了跨坐在海因胯上的姿勢，貓腰下身，眼鏡的墜鍊輕輕落在海因臉側。「兩個月。」紅眼危險的瞇起，用審判的目光俯視身下的人，梅洛的聲音藏著威脅：「為了什麼？」海因立刻反應過來梅洛所指的事情，是因為自己要到國外做兩個月的研習？

「不是，這個是強制參加的，我也沒辦法啊！」

「不管啦——兩個月、整整兩個月欸！你說從我們認識開始有哪次隔那麼久不能見面我會寂寞到死掉的你這個沒心沒肺的傢伙工作比我還重要嗎——」

一轉方才態度的梅洛垮下臉，見自己親愛的男朋友即將為了一個薪水根本就不高的工作——冷落自己兩個月，心裡比自己的巧克力被吃掉還不是滋味。海因冷著臉看梅洛像小孩子一樣在自己身上又打又鬧，嘴裏還停不下來的抱怨著，現在開始扯到了昨天還沒來得及洗的碗盤，懷疑完男朋友的年齡後，認真考慮起把人敲暈的可行性。「其實你該不會有戀屍癖吧？啊？」梅洛提高音量，用誇張的語調，做出嫌棄的表情。

「話說我剛剛才發現，你又喝酒了嗎？」海因不打算回答上一個沒頭沒腦的問題，被點到名的梅洛停下了動作，瞪圓著眼睛，因為微醺而泛紅的臉頰微鼓著，頭頭是道的開口：「怎麼，因為被男朋友拋棄了很難過所以喝酒啊。」說完把自己的瀏海往後一撥，訕訕然的移開視線，撐著海因的肩膀準備起身，還身子不穩的差點跌倒，辛虧海因抓住了他的手。

梅洛頭也不回，徑直往廚房吧台的方向走去，海軍藍的大衣隨意掛在了椅背上。桌上還放著開封了的紅酒，梅洛最常喝的那一種，海因嘆了一口氣，走上前坐在梅洛對面，把梅洛手中舉著的酒杯抽走，喝光裡面的酒液。他聽見梅洛不爽的嘖聲，手指拉了拉高領針織衫的領口散熱，從吧台上拿了另一個空酒杯，倒酒，邊朝海因做了個鬼臉。

「⋯⋯」

「你還有什麼要說的嗎？例如被我的演技嚇到的感想？」梅洛用一種不正經的姿勢拿著酒杯，傾身，喝了一口，悠閒的晃著身子哼不成曲的小調。海因轉過身去在背包翻找了一下，再度轉過來，眼明手快的往梅洛嘴裡塞進東西。絲絨的、微苦的，還有水果香氣的巧克力在口中化開，和紅酒的香味融合在一起。海因看梅洛瞬間亮起來的雙眼，掛著得意和求誇的笑容晃了晃手指的金色盒子。「是你一直很想吃的那款生巧克力。」

完了，梅洛吞下口中的巧克力，幸福到都生氣不起來——這樣不行，再怎麼說也太便宜海因了，他還沒沒我一個滿意的交待呢，梅洛內心五味雜陳，苦惱的咬著嘴裡的叉子。「還要嗎？」海因不知道什麼時候走到了梅洛身旁，沉浸在思考中的梅洛幾乎反射性的回過頭來，嘴邊的「好」字都還沒說出口，就被人摟著腰吻住了。用舌尖把融化一半的巧克力推進對方嘴裡，他滿意的看著梅洛瞬間紅透了的臉頰，還有因為換氣不順而發出的撒嬌似的悶哼。梅洛仰著頭承受海因有些強硬的深吻，感覺巧克力和親吻的甜膩幾乎要把他淹沒，不住軟了腰倒進海因懷裡。

「唔⋯⋯太、嗯⋯⋯」梅洛在接吻的間隙中輕聲討饒，不過顯然海因不打算給他這個機會，堵住他的嘴，緊接著一個差點讓他窒息的深吻。梅洛被放開後跌回椅子上，還沒反應過來，海因往前一步，彎下腰，兩手撐著扶手將他困在自己的身體和椅子之間。「你、你要幹嘛？」梅洛往後退，一隻手推搡著海因的胸口，然後被握住了手腕，梅洛轉過頭去沒敢看海因的臉，腦中不合時宜的閃過了自己的處境很像小動物的想法。「我比較想知道——你認為、在你的想像中，我準備要做什麼？」海因輕笑著反問，梅洛覺得臉上的熱度不減反增，耳尖紅的像是要滴出血，莫名的感覺有點想哭。因為恐懼？羞恥？還是其他的情緒？梅洛來不及分析。

「我猜你在想，」心跳聲震耳欲聾，海因的聲音有點模糊：「我會怎麼做呢？把手伸進衣服裡面⋯⋯」 針織衫的下擺被輕柔的撩起，海因的手摸上梅洛的腰側，懷裡的人敏感的顫抖。那雙手像是品鑑藝術品一樣，將梅洛身體的每一個線條，每一寸皮膚細細撫過，梅洛不安的攀著海因的背。「然後把衣服掀起來，讓你咬著。」海因隨著自己的話，一一做出動作，梅洛猶豫了一下，微微低下頭去咬住自己的衣服下襬。「再把敏感的這裡，挑逗到變成可愛的紅色。」乳尖被海因張口含住，啃咬，梅洛驚喘出聲，扭著腰想要逃離，被牢牢的按回了椅子上。手指嵌在海因的髮絲之間，腰間的皮帶扣被靈活的手指輕鬆解開，內褲也被褪到了膝蓋，卻惡趣味似的停留在那。

「哈啊⋯⋯」梅洛承受不住的咬著指節，勾住海因的腰的腳背被快感刺激得繃緊，掛在腿上的內褲也滑落到地板上。視線被眼眶裡逐漸累積的生理性淚水模糊，偏偏海因握著他下體的手加快了套弄的速度，梅洛瞇著眼睛，爽得腰都在輕顫，理智早在不知道什麼時候被盡數丟棄。「然、後⋯⋯呢？唔嗯——」梅洛在喘息的間隙問出口，海因終於肯放過他的胸口，抬起頭擺出了一個狡黠的笑容，伸手把梅洛眼角的淚水抹去。「很舒服吧？」海因把手指伸進梅洛嘴裡，撐開齒貝，兩指夾住不安份的軟舌玩弄。

「然後⋯⋯你會扭著腰，渴求更多愛撫，」海因不緊不慢的說：「如果沒有我堵住你的嘴，就會不停的發出不知羞恥的呻吟。」梅洛被逼上高潮的邊緣，無助的緊抓著海因的肩膀和扶手，身子繃緊著向後仰，海因的手指從梅洛嘴中抽出，沿著身體的線條往下滑。

「最後達到只有我能帶給你的高潮。」

梅洛在情慾的潮水中胡亂的呻吟，尖叫著從海因手中射了出來。「很興奮嗎？怎麼射了那麼多？」海因挑著一邊眉頭，非常惡趣味的舉起黏糊糊的手，還在高潮的餘韻中喘息的人無力的看著自己的精液從海因手上緩緩滑落，崩潰的捂著半張臉。「我看你⋯⋯還是滾遠一點好了⋯⋯」梅洛試圖重新從幾乎是躺著的姿勢坐正，腰和大腿卻都酥軟的使不上力，於是他索性倒回椅子上。

「嘖，我怎麼有那麼變態的男朋友。」梅洛盯著天花板，非常忿忿不平的說。

「你愛的，你選的。」海因的聲音從洗手台傳來。

等海因洗完手走到梅洛身邊，躺在椅子上的人幾乎累得快睡著了，眼皮沉重的快要闔上的樣子，但是亂七八糟的下半身和過於隨性的姿勢讓海因忍不住笑出來，並收穫了一個殺傷力不大的眼刀。「辛苦了。」海因把人抱起，撿起地上的衣物朝浴室走去。「巧克力⋯⋯」梅洛的聲音低低的，頭撒嬌似的埋在海因的胸膛。「會全部留給你的。」海因無奈的笑著說。

梅洛跟著笑出聲，抓著海因的衣服，費力的抬起頭，在海因唇上輕輕的落一個吻，淺嚐即止。

「我也會全部留給你，放心吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 補充設定：  
> 梅洛是生物學家，研究員，  
> 而海因是法醫，所以梅洛才會說海因有戀屍癖。


End file.
